1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to measuring devices used to establish the cutting height of cutting blades of power table based tools such as a table circular saw or a table router bit.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different gauge designs that are engageable on the cutting elements of table based power tools, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,743,527, 2,759,269, 3,205,586, 4,779,354, 4,930,221, 5,168,637 and Design Patent D199,862.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,527 a height gauge can be seen having a grooved angular inclined base plate with a pair of inner engaging longitudinal sliding adjustment plates. A height gauge extends from the plates vertically and provides engagement with an item to be measured in relation to the base plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,759,269 discloses an indicator gauge with an upstanding support arm which slidably receives a measuring bar therethrough. The bar extends downwardly for registration onto a measurable surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,586 claims a height indicator gauge for table saws that has a slotted frame member with an adjustable blade engagement plate movably positioned therewithin for engagement with the blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,354 is directed to a variable angle protractor that has a protractor body which is pivotally secured to a support surface engageable base with a slidable disposed measuring bar adjustably repositionable thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,221 shows a universal precision measuring gauge having a pair of inner engaging elongated body members. The distance between the body members is indicated by measuring indicia on one of the body members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,637 relates to a measuring device having a vertical support column with a movable horizontal foot extending therefrom. Measuring indicators on the column correspond to and indicate the relative position of the movable foot from the base support on which the column rests.
Design Patent D199,862 relates to a height gauge having a cylindrical body member with an arcuate engagement arm adjustably extending from an elongated slot therewithin. The arm is adjusted vertically onto the article to be measured.